


Chocolate Thief

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kyungsoo's chocolate bar is gone missing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Chocolate Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first ever baeksoo fanfic. Sorry it's not good, un-beta and lots of mistakes and errors. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by [this](https://facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=2524323644494968&id=1651355351791806&ref=bookmarks). 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> edit: when i have the mood, i will edit this.

Someone stole again his chocolate bar from the fridge. This happened twice for a week and Kyungsoo had enough.

Before he left his cubicle when his work ends, Kyungsoo printed out an A4 size bond paper in a Times New Roman font with twenty-four size letters. That way the thief can clearly see and understand he had enough with all his nonsense tactics.

_To the person who has been stealing my chocolate._

_I don't know who you are, but you've been stealing my chocolate from the fridge. This is absurd!_

_Grow up and stop stealing other's property._

This is for fair warning. He can keep the chocolate bar now but he can't tolerate this act. If the thief respond, let then be so he will trace down to whoever are they.

\--*--

The following day, Kyungsoo went to the office kitchen to grab some coffee to energize himself. The tons of works he needs to finish before weekend. Then he saw a bondpaper sticking behind his note from yesterday. He curses himself as he reads the note.

_Dear chocolate owner,_

_Your chocolate bar is safe. I like milk chocolates but you always get dark chocolates._

_If you want it back, put a milk chocolate in the fridge ;P_

_[picture attached]_

Kyungsoo can't believe this. The chocolate theif wants compromise by hostaging the chocolate bar. Unbelievable! This is ridiculous. He wanted to crumble the paper and throw it in the bin. This is absurb. Tje first time his chocolate bar was stolen, he got mad but he let it go. He rationalize that maybe the person is hungry so he move on. But it happened twice and Kyungsoo is not going to buy this thief a third chance of gettinf his chocolate bar. He will not take granted to accept this act for an exchange.

Kyungsoo cools down as he make his coffee, thinking possible way to catch the thief. He'll play along with then his goal is to capture them. He went back to his desk and focus on his task of the day.

Lunch time arrived, Kyungsoo stretches out his limbs from hours of typing and editing when suddenly a head pops behind his shoulder. Byun Baekhyun.

"So Kyungsoo, want to get lunch together?" He offers, sparkle eyes waits for him to reply. Kyungsoo sighs, he resent from his seat and joins Baekhyun without saying a word. The man smiles widely, giggling besides Kyungsoo and sneakily wrapping his hand on his arm then locked themselves together in the hallway.

Kyungsoo didn't mind. Baekhyun is always clingy to him and liked being all touchy-touchy around him. He grew accustom with him, getting comfortable and enjoy being around with him.

They've been good comrade for two years in the company. In that one project, they both are partnered and together they nailed their presentation. Since then, they grew fond to each other and form a strong bond. They're inseparatable that most of their co-workers thought they were dating.

It was a bizarre feeling when Kyungsoo heard from his other coworkers, of course, the rumor spread like wildfire easily. But they clarified they are just friends, nothing more.

However, Kyungsoo doesn't stop him getting aware from Baekhyun's presence, whenever he hears the man closeby, his heart made all jumpy and giddly. When Baekhyun clings to him, hugging from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, Kyungsoo's stomach flipping and twisting. A feeling of wanting to vomit but none came out.

Kyungsoo decides to accept his feelings towards Baekhyun, realizing everything what has been going on inside him. The weight of his chest is much heavier than the piles of papers around his desk, slowly and slowly building more weight when his feelings can't handle the presence of him. Kyungsoo tries his best to hide his obvious action, mentally controlling himself from the touch, how close they are and how his breathe against his neck. Kyungsoo feels like torturing himself right now but he didn't complain. 

They ate their lunch together, talking about their life without mentioning work. Casual talking and telling jokes, sometimes flirting. Kyungsoo wants to talk about the chocolate thief but before he could tell, lunch finally over and the two of them head back to their department.

\--*--

Kyungsoo prints out his respond to the chocolate thief, same font and same size. When everyone is busy packing their stuffs, Kyungsoo went to the kitchen and place his letter over the thief's note.

_Chocolate thief,_

_Do you have ethics? This is unprofessional. FYI, you didn't brought it so it's not yours._

_Put my chocolate back in the fridge or i'll contact the HR._

This is stupid and childish. He can't believe he keeps doing this but he wants the chocolate back and the identity of the thief. Huffing heavily, he went back to his desk and gather his stuffs as he leave the office.

\--*--

"Kyungsoo, do you know someone or seen someone posting the note on the fridge?"

Junmyeon stop by in Kyungsoo's cubicle, taking a break with hot chocolate mug in his hand. He waits the man to finish typing and looks at him.

Kyungsoo shrugs, scratching the back of his neck and Junmyeon might read him. "It was me."

"You stole a chocolate bar?"

"What? No!" Kyungsoo retaliates, shrugging even more. "My chocolate bar is stolen. Again. Twice. I need to know who is this chocolate thief or else i will seriously report the HR."

Junmyeon sips his hot chocolate as he watches Kyungsoo letting out his anger for his favorite chocolate bar, he cracks up a smile. "Figures." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes then his back from working his papers. Junmyeon hums, silently watching him focus on the screen. He adds, "I saw a new note on your note while i make my hot chocolate."

Kyungsoo suddenly stops and looks at Junmyeon, blinking few times as he gets up to his sit and walks to the kitchen.

Junmyeon watches him, steadily then secretly can't help but grin at him. "Don't work yourself up with your chocolate bar. You can buy a new one." He says then he heard Kyungsoo groans.

Before Junmyeon leaves when he heard another muffling sound of distress Kyungsoo. He pulls out his phone and quickly type on keypad then he press send.

_To: Hyun04  
From: Myeonhyung_

_You are a dumbass, you know that?  
And yes, the chocolate you stole is from your crush  
Give the chocolate bar back, Baekhyun_

_To: Myeonhyung  
From: Hyun04_

_I'm glad it's him and i will hyung. Just one more tease then i introduce myself ;)_

_To: Hyun04  
From: Myeonhyung_

_You better be.  
The guy is already done with your childish behavior, Baek. Can you just ask him out for a date like a human being? _

Junmyeon sees Kyungsoo walking back in his cubicle with distress look, face scrunch, eyebrows furrow. He felt sorry for him, stupid Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is surprised when Junmyeon is still in his cubicle and asked him why. The older man laughs, patting his shoulder and make his way out of his desk. He sighs again to see Baekhyun's reply.

_To: Myeonhyung  
From: Hyun04_

_This will work well, hyung. Trust me. Valentines is coming in two days so maybe asking him out and confess i am his chocolate thief, is like killing two birds with one stone ;)_

_To: Hyun04  
From: Myeonhyung_

_That phase doesn't work that way, dumbass  
But whatever you do, just please don't get killed. Kyungsoo likes you too but this way of confessing is seriously the most dumb you ever pull. _

Junmyeon greets by some interns when he comes back to his cubicle. The chocolate is already long gone in his mug. Sighing, he laid off on his chair for a couple of minutes.

The are obviously pinning each other but one is oblivious and one is an idiot. Rubbing his fluffy hair, thinking if he let Baekhyun do his way or this alternative he was thinking. He saw the message of Baekhyun but he disregard him and contact someone.

After minutes of waiting they answer. "Hello, this is Junmyeon. Is the booth ready?

\--*--

Baekhyun snaps a picture of chocolate bar, transferring the image in his computer and attached it to the note he just typed. Finally, he will confess to Kyungsoo tomorrow.

The note is sort of meet up with him behind the building, he will give back the chocolate bar along with roses. It may sound cliche but he thought this is only normal thing he could do.

He is excited yet terrified. He isn't sure what will Kyungsoo react knowing he is the chocolate thief. He didn't mean to stole it, he just want to tease someone but he knew it's a bit childish and the owner might get mad at him. That day when he is gonna put it back the fridge, he saw Kyungsoo put a note and stick it on the fridge. 

He is giddy and happy then gets back to his desk while he waits for Kyungsoo to leave. He cameback to read the note, the smile didn't disappear when he finds a way to do something 

It's stupid to pull a kind of plan like this, he knew Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo knew him. They are comrades, a friend, a coworker. They even teased for being a couple for being lovey-dovey and clinging to each other. His heart so warm when Kyungsoo didn't flinch with sudden touch, he didn't seem to complain about it. He looks comfortable when he is around.

There are times Baekhyun wants to confess soon but he isn't sure then this chocolate bar thing happened, it may sound really stupid but he sure believe it will work.

When Baekhyun printed out the note he peak around the area if there is patronage. When he sees no one, he went to the kitchen with no hesitation. He is confident. There's no turning back.

When he sees the fridge, he stops. Weird, it's only one letter sticking out. It also have different font and size. Baekhyun reads.

_Dear chocolate thief,_

_No need further question. Meet me at Sabor Restaurant at 2 in the afternoon sharp tomorrow. And bring my chocolate bar._

Did he get him mad? He just about to put this letter with indication of where they will meet. This is weird. Does Kyungsoo knew him already? Did Junmyeon told him?

He folds the note and stack in his pocket. He took a deep breathe and try to understand what's with sudden changes. If Kyungsoo knew him, maybe saw him around then he is screwed. He sighs in defeat and went back to his desk. He pray that tomorrow will turn out the way he planned before.

\--*--

Kyungsoo glad that the chocolate thief will finally reveal himself. Maybe he got conscious of being stupid and wants a decent apology in this fancy restaurant. Hopefully, his chocolate bar is still alive.

He is wearing a casual clothing, just plain blue shirt and pants. Nothing much occasion is happening, just meet-up and an apology. He still needs to bake this Valentines' day.

He finally arrived at the restaurant before the exact time. What weirded Kyungsoo is the decor of the restaurant, it has lots of floating hearts. Maybe they just prepared early or just its their theme, he was never visit this restaurant before.

He stop by to the receptionist, before he could say his name, the receptionist smiled widely at him in which Kyungsoo flinched.

"Do Kyungsoo, right?" She asked, looking at the reservation books. Kyungsoo just nodded, stunned. The receptionist called one waiter from the entrance and told him to direct his table.

Kyungsoo still stunned, amused yet confused when the waiter approach him with gentle smile as he leads him to his table. There are a lot of people here, specially some couples. They are happy chatting each other while eating their high class food.

He has lots in mind. He is really confused to what is going on. Does the chocolate thief knows him? Is this how he apologies? Looking around is only he could then a familiar man sitting alone while looking at his phone.

He is wearing plain white oversized shirt tucked in his pants, his bangs pushed back to see his clear forehead. Kyungsoo heart racing, his mind is puzzling, his whole body is shaking.

Byun Baekhyun is the chocolate thief?!

"Sir Baekhyun." The waiter interrupts the man. Kyungsoo tries his best to hide behind the waiter but the man move a side to reveal him, only made him murmur a curse. Baekhyun stops his doing and glance at them. Baekhyun never been so handsome when he flash a sweet smile to Kyungsoo.

"Yeah yeah, i know. Give us a minute then we will get our orders." Baekhyun complies, clapping his hand in excite. The waiter nods and make his way to the other booth. This is weird, everything is weird. Kyungsoo hides his burning cheeks by grabbing his phone to distract himself. He wants to breathe, he wants air, he needs to clear his mind.

Baekhyun stops him by wrist, pullinhg his attention back to the man he loved. He swallows, the way Baekhyun looks at him like that make him difficult to breathe. Baekhyun just weakly smile.

"I know what you're thinking but yes, i am the chocolate thief that been pestering you for days." He laughs breathlessly yet shy. Kyungsoo hears him but his mind betrayed him for staring at Baekhyun. He pull his bag and reveal the chocolate bar, then more chocolate bars and a small rose.

"Sorry, i know you are weirded out right now. I was about to reveal myself soon but Valentines' day is only i could think of the best way to ask you out." He sheepishly smile, fondness envelopes his gaze. "It's okay to hate me."

Kyungsoo stared at him in disbelief and surprised. "What the fuck Baekhyun? I do hate you for messing up with me for that fucking chocolate bar. But how can i really hate you for doing this..." Kyungsoo gestures the entire restaurant. "And this..." The gifts Baekhyun brought. "And this." He pointed at his own chest.

Baekhyun was dumbfounded at the last sentence, cheeks burning to realize what Kyungsoo meant. Stupid Baekhyun. Stupid stupid stupid.

Kyungsoo let out a heavy sighs, crossing his arms as he stared back at Baekhyun. "I like you very much Baekhyun. I really do. But messing up with me by pulling a fucking exchange letters is a different story. I could murder you in your sleep." He snarks angrily, massaging his temper but his heart heaves, his heart beats after letting out.

Baekhyun bits his lip from laughing, he can feel his whole face is warming up and his heart beating loudly in his chest. Baekhyun let out a giggle instead, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and interwined with him. Baekhyun giggled more when he sees Kyungsoo is bright red from the touch.

"Yeah, i like you too. I am just afraid of your rejection even its obvious the way you are with me." He rubs his warm cheeks on Kyungsoo's knuckles, teasing him a bit more. Baekhyun tightly grips his hand to not let him go. Kyungsoo was too embarrassed to say a word but he appreciate the affection Baekhyun had him.

"You're the worst." Kyungsoo could say, still bright red, lips tugging to a smile. Baekhyun just laughed at him then called the waiter.

"Oh but you love me anyway." He cheekily respond and made Kyungsoo groans from his sit. Baekhyun enjoys him, watching him melt in his seat and breakdown in every words Baekhyun giving him.

Their foods arrived, they talked about different things and share similar stuffs. Laughing and enjoying their company, a lot of smiling and staring when they dig their food.

"Happy Valentines' day, Kyungsoo!" He greeted, giving the gifts from earlier along with chocolate bar. Kyungsoo shift his smile into frown. Baekhyun suddenly worried.

Besides he forgot that it's Valentines' day, he didn't have any gifts for Baekhyun which the other man just smiled at him then grabbed the chocolate bar in Kyungsoo's hands.

"Hey! That's mine! And i thought you don't like dark chocolate." Kyungsoo protest. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out.

"I've been keeping this for so long so its time to devour it and its mine now."

"Whatever you say." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but grinning widely at his lover. "By the way, Baekhyun, if you don't mind. I am making a chocolate cake later. Do you want to come?"

Kyungsoo thinks this is a bad idea. He knew from other coworkers that Baekhyun is worst in the kitchen and he afraid thst he will burn the house down. But somewhere in his mind insists that he should try, in exchangr of fancy restaurant.

Baekhyun exclaims, arms above the air. "Of course! I wanna taste every bits of Kyungsoo." The other male playfully punch his arm then laugh along with him.

Suddenly, Baekhyun recieved a text message. He smiled only as he reads, he tucked back his phone to his pocket and he enjoys the presence of his lover.

_To: Hyun04  
From: Myeonhyung_

_I told you. This is better than your plans before. Thank me later._


End file.
